Jews Suck Hitler
by ibtiamat
Summary: Cartman finally gets what he wants for over five years in waiting.  Read this one-shot to find out what it is!


***Updated: Hey, I saw that the people that reviewed were a slight bit disappointed in my story, **sob**, saying that it was too rushed, I kind of feel it was too, so I came up with more material for the story! And I think I am going to keep the original title, I'll explain why when you get done reading my storah! , LOL.

I was watching some _South Park_ one day and just though this up on the spot. It's short and it's my first _South Park _fanfic AND it's not as detailed as I would have liked it to be, so at least TRY to enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you don't like it because I want to know that you at least read the story! I never get ANY reviews!

Disclaimer: Only the awesomeness of Trey Parker and Matt Stone can own South Park and it's epic characters PERIOD.

ALSO: I don't hate or dislike Jews. I'm actually quiet fond of them. And I am considered a Jew, just because I am Polish and I had relatives killed in the Holocaust. Some of my relatives on my dad's side of the family have almost fiery red hair and very thick, curly hair like Kyle Broflovski so who knows I MIGHT have Jewish blood in me. So don't get too mad at my title, I just thought it fit the story's theme and it was funny at the time.

"Jews Suck…Hitler"

"Hehe", Cartman chortled fiendishly. "Now, Kahl you will finally get to SUCK MY BALLS!"

Kyle's eyes widened to the size of golf balls…no pun intended. He couldn't believe he lost to Cartman…AGAIN and to the same lame wager too! And with no U.S. Government to rescue him in a nick of time he knew he had to sooner or later have to give what Cartman wanted from him…humiliation.

Kyle closed his eyes as he saw his rival undo his belt buckle from his trousers. Assuming his pants AND underwear were off of him, Carman said in a sickening and seductive tone. "Now, bow down to me Jew brat!" Kyle winced, "What!" Kyle's eyes flew open and the first thing he saw was…yep, the Neo-Nazi's genitalia. Kyle felt his eyes burn and closed his eyes again. "Ehw!" "I will NEVER EVER bow to you!" Kyle roared red-faced.

Cartman cocked his head, "Really? Then how about I make you!" With that Kyle felt a sharp pierce of pain through this left leg.

"AH!" Kyle knelled on one knee. Cartman growled under his breath, "Damn Jew!" He kicked Kyle in the testis.

"Uff!" Kyle immediately meets his hands with his throbbing crotch and his other leg met the one on the ground.

Cartman smirked, "Come on, Jew boy I'm getting cold." Kyle glared up at Cartman but met with most of his crotch than his actual face. Kyle growled trying to muffle the moan of resentment escaping between his hips. Kyle wanted to cry, but that would only add to Cartman's pleasure, the last thing Kyle needed was his enemy to have a hard on from his torture. Kyle looked up last time, bitterly…then mentally gasped, _'Ah, shit! Speaking of the Devil.' _There in Kyle's field of view was Cartman's dick, swelling up.

Before Kyle could touch his mouth to Cartman's right testical, Carman inhaled and sighed slightly. _'Ug! Perv!'_ Kyle mentally puked. Kyle frowned as he finally got his mouth on half of Cartman's testical he tried not to think that it was a testical and he closed his eyes tightly. And sucked it just a little bit and planned to remove his mouth from its loathsome position and run home to wash his mouth with soap 50 times over, but before he could, Kyle felt Carman's hands on the back of his head. Kyle started to have a mental heart attack. Cartman moaned as he shoved Kyle's head further into his private area and Kyle started to panic when he found out how strong Cartman was. Kyle tried to say something but it only resembled Kenny's voice and sent vibrations through Cartman's nut. Carman moaned loudly.

"Suck harder!" Commanded Cartman. Kyle couldn't believe this! He HAD to be in a sick, twisted dream! Kyle felt moisture building up in his eyes. _'No!_' He mentally slapped, _'Don't fucking cry!' 'If he wants to play rough, he'll get it!'_ Kyle obeyed Cartman, but just this once. Kyle sucked as hard as his mouth would let him. "Ahh, AhhH." And harder… "AHH! HEY you fucking Jew!" Cartman pushed Kyle down on the ground and sent Kyle on his back.

"You said you wanted it harder!" Kyle smart mouthed.

"Yeah, but damn Kahl! I didn't mean for you to tempt to pop one off!"

Kyle frowned. "You asked for it", Kyle said hotly.

"Yeah, you knew you wanted it." Cartman smirked.

"Ewh," Kyle sighed in disgusted. "You, in all YOUR glory…morbid, your personality…sadistic, and your mind…inhumane. Why would even Satan himself WANT anything from YOU!" Kyle's voice got ridiculously loud.

Cartman stood, half naked, with a brazen grim plastered on his face and a fiendish glint in his eyes.

Kyle got goose bumps when the Nazi started to laugh in a matter that would even make Hitler want to crawl under the table and hide.

"Eh," when Cartman finally stopped laughing he swiped a switchblade from his already slightly unbuttoned shirt. "Get up you rotten Jew!" Cartman pointed the silver object in Kyle's direction.

Kyle laughed a little. "Or what? You're gunna gut me?"

"I could, since you don't have anywhere else to go." Cartman's face returned to its devilish state. "The door and windows are locked, the blinds are down, and my mom is somewhere getting fucked by some random guy and probably won't be home until tomorrow morning." Cartman started walking slowly towards this captive prisoner. "So no one will hear you," Cartman walks closer, "see you", Cartman took another step to reach his destination right beside a sitting Jew, "Or even smell your fear." Cartman kneeled on one leg to look into the other boy's eyes, which were constantly in a deadly frown. "I will NEVER be scared of you." Angrily whispered.

Cartman smirked wider. "You will be," with that Cartman harshly positioned the blade underneath Kyle's chin so that the Jew would have to lift his head up to meet his enemy's eyes. "Get…on…your knees" Cartman demanded in fury.

"Hell no, I'm gone," Kyle's emeralds went wide. "You weren't specific on the duration of this event."

Cartman scoffed, "Geez Kyle I thought you knew this stuff from your father: you should have read the fine print," Cartman held out a piece of paper, which Kyle assumed it was the contracted he had to sign. "What the fuck are you talking about you fat fuck?" "I read the God damn contract!" Kyle shrilled.

"Well, read it again you stupid Jew!" Cartman thrusted the paper at Kyle's face.

Since Kyle wouldn't dare move his head, he had to read the paper right in this face. It was signed…but himself and his captor. "I don't see…" Kyle started to say but was stopped in shock. There, in barely readable letters was _"for 60 seconds"_ underneath his own name. "What, what, WHAT!" Kyle said imitating his own mother without even acknowledging it. How could he NOT have seen that! "You SNEAK!" "You cheated or something!" "That was NOT there when I signed the contract!" Kyle spat out in furious increments.

"You have any proof?" Cartman asked mischievously.

"Eh…no." Kyle stated in knowing defeat.

"Well then," Cartman started moving the sharp object upward causing Kyle to move in the same direction, "Get on with it!"

Kyle just sat there with an evil glare on his face making Cartman lift his knife, Kyle couldn't move his head any further so he had no choice but to get on his knees.

"Ah, that's betta." Cartman stated removing his knife, only to place it a centimeter behind the Jew's head. Cartman shifted closer to Kyle's face; too soon for Kyle that his rival's salty balls were in location of the lower half of his face. Kyle turned his head in utter revulsion.

"Hey now!" Cartman barked. He moved the knife closer to the Jew's neck almost penetrating the neck's skin.

Kyle had to move closer and turn his head; he did this without opening his eyes. He doesn't want to see himself doing such a degrading thing.

He shakily opened his mouth moving to where HE though was the where abouts of the dreaded testicals, instead he wound up laying his mouth on Cartman's shaft making the German boy inhale sharply. '_Ewch! He says he ain't gay but his is enjoying this TOO fucking much!' _Kyle speculated.

Kyle moved this head sideways to reach the older boy's sack.

Kyle slowly sucked on them, with his eyes tightly shut…he tried to imagine it was something besides what reality told him it was, like ice cream, or a lollipop…a treat that he rarely got, but enjoyed immensely…but he never met a hairy lollipop, or a hot and sweaty scoop of ice cream. '_Oh Jesus, I'm gunna fucking lose it if I don't do something!_' Kyle mentally panicked.

Kyle's conversations with his conscience were the only available source of sanity and strength to not go completely berserk and go jump out of Cartman's window.

Kyle knew it probably wasn't a minute yet, but it felt like an eternity!

To Kyle's surprise he felt an area of cold on his neck, he was so intoned with his conversations with himself to realize where he really was…then he slowly felt himself losing control of bond with his brain. He opened his eyes and was forced more into the terrifying crotch of his adversary. The poor Jew thought he was going to lose all his willpower when he saw a hardened sausage-like thing right in front of his face. _'Ah shit, he's going have me do this until he has a fucking orgasm!'_ Kyle wanted to break down and cry at that moment.

The boy above the Jew quickened his breath.

Suddenly Kyle released his mouth from the torture but his neck met with the blade behind him. "Ah! No! Ow!" Kyle yelped. Just then a certain Nazi fire hosed the Jew's face with what Kyle hated to admit was the other boy's cum all over his face.

Kyle didn't dare to open his mouth for that was where the majority of the seed went. He sat there stiff, hoping he could just fucking die, but not here, not in a bowing position to a sadistic asshole Neo-Nazi. Kyle then quickly wiped his face with his jacket and then immediately took it off and tossed to the floor.

"Ahhh, what the hell dude!" Kyle protested.

"Huh?" Cartman questioned as he located his underwear and pants to put them back on.

"You ARE a faggot as I always thought!" Kyle alleged.

"No I am not, you only WISHED I was you idiot Jew!" Cartman said in his defense.

"Yes you are! Why do you always want me to suck you balls or kiss or put my fingers in your ass!" Kyle interrogated.

Cartman chuckled "Ah, my dear Jew," Cartman shook his head, "That is only to humiliate you, and there's no better way to humiliate someone than to make them do sexual favors for you." Cartman explained with an evil glint in his eye.

"That just means you are a perverted sadistic homosexual!" Kyle answered.

"You know what?", Cartman started to yell. "Since you want me to be gay so badly why don't I just fucking give you want you want and rape you!"

Kyle's eyes widened. "Oh, no." Kyle started as he stood up and backed away from Cartman, "You might be gay, and that's fine, but I'm through with my end of the deal so you HAVE to let me go." Kyle said trying to stay calm.

Kyle walked to the door and tried to turn it as if it was unlocked…but it wasn't. _'Shit I forgot!'_

"Hahaha…" Cartman chuckled, "Idiot, I won't rape you, that would be exactly what you want!" Cartman advanced to his still captive Jew, playing with the switchblade in his hands… "I'm going to do something much more exciting." Cartman whispered in Kyle's ear seductively, which sent an unwanted chill down the scrawny boy's spine.

Cartman spun Kyle around and slammed him to the door with his large body, the knife near the Jew's reddened face Cartman wasn't going to cut his face then and there, instead he moved the knife down past his throat to his shirt collar, the knife was sharp enough to cut through clothing with out hardly any effort from the wielder. Kyle heard a deafening ripping sound, he looked down to see his shirt ripped to the top, down exposing his lean torso. Next his opponent unbuttoned his pants, Kyle's eyes widened and automatically started squiggling to get away but the fatass seemed to be much more stronger than the little boy. "Quit the squirming, unless you want to get cut early!" Cartman informed.

Kyle stopped. _'Oh please God, I REALLY don't wanna die here! Not like this!'_ Kyle prayed.

Cartman got Kyle's pants off a bit too quickly, "Hmmm, now where to start." Cartman contemplated. "Nice, boxers by the way, you're showing your pride in the most convenient place." Cartman smirked. Kyle scrunched his face in despair for choosing to wear multi-colored underwear today. He held the blade threateningly near Kyle's porcelain face, then moved the silver shard to the Jew's chest. _'Why didn't he start at my face?' _Kyle wondered. "How about," Cartman started, "Here!" With that Cartman drew a bloody circle around his left nipple. "AH!" Kyle protested. Cartman smirked at the small response. "Down," Cartman continued to trace red down Kyle's torso, "To," he went past this tummy, "Here." Cartman stopped near his adversary's underwear seam. Kyle's heartbeats went irregular and had a hard time breathing. He was so concentrated on trying to breath that he didn't realize the swelling in his boxers. "What's this huh?" Cartman's darted downward. "You LIKE this don't you?" Cartman smirked darkly. "Tch! It's only doing that from the near contact." Kyle intelligibly explained.

"Ah, so you're anticipating my hands down your pants?" Cartman said naughtily.

Kyle clenched his teeth together, "NO! I need to go! You got what you wanted from me, so let me go!" Kyle yelled. "Tch, yeah right!" "You ain't going anywhere if I have anything to do with it." Cartman informed hotly.

"Damn it." Kyle muttered.

All the sudden Kyle felt a rubbing against his groin; he glanced down to see Cartman's leg against his lower half. As much as he wanted to stop it: he felt the build up in his drawers. Kyle bit back a moan from the contact. "Hey, it's ok, nothing to be ashamed of." Cartman detected the distress from the smaller boy. _'Great, now he's attempting dirty talk?' _Kyle questioned. Cartman stopped and went down to meet his head near the Jew's crotch. _'Ah, nononono, DON'T!'_ Kyle, mentally distressed, lifted up his knee sharply to meet Cartman's chin, hearing a crack followed by Cartman's yelp and the clenching of his neck. "Ow, you motha fuckin' Jew!"

Kyle glared his most annoyed facial expression, but then turned to slight fear as Cartman advanced angrily toward him…with the knife. He traced the blade down his chest, with more force and more blood. Kyle clinched his eyes in pain. Then as soon as he stopped he felt Cartman move his body downward. '_Ah geez.'_ Kyle panicked.

Kyle then felt a warm moisture trailing up his bloody slashes in his torso…up…slowly…toward his left nipple. Kyle couldn't hold back a sharp exhale and inhale, but at least it stopped him from moaning from the strangely pleasurable contact of Cartman's tongue making its way up his body. Cartman then trailed the circle of red he had around Kyle's nipple. Kyle moaned much to the Jew's dismay. "You know you fuckin' LOVE this." Cartman continued his naughty chattering.

Cartman then started to grind slightly, groin to groin with Kyle. Making Kyle gasp. Kyle hated himself for losing control but Cartman liked it. Then Kyle felt something rough and hard on this neck, Cartman bit down…hard on the tender flesh. "Eh," Kyle's attempt at keeping his mouth shut was epically failing as he forcefully closed his eyes in agony, "Aaahhg!"

Kyle could tell that his enemy just drew some blood from the sharp contact on his flesh. Then he felt a familiar warmth on the new wound. Kyle moved his neck closer to the contact out of pleasure. Cartman stopped abruptly. Kyle successfully bit back a whimper. Then Cartman started to suck on the wound, tasting the sweet Jewish blood that seeped out. Kyle was withering now. How could this feel so painful and yet so delightful at the same time?

When Cartman finally stopped, forming a bitten hicky on the Jew's neck he snaked his hands down, touching the scarred torso as he proceeded to his wanted destination. Kyle's eyes widened in panic, Cartman just smirked, "Relax and enjoy Jew boy." Kyle just sent him a death stare. _'Might as well, he's way too strong to get away from.'_ Kyle confessed. Cartman didn't really want to do this, because he knew in his mind that it was what the Jew wanted, but he was just to fucking adorable and sexy all helpless in his grasp that he couldn't help himself.

Cartman slipped a hand down Kyle's gaudy colored boxers and started to stroke his prisoner's swollen member. Kyle bit back a very loud moan, he's had that boner for some time and to finally have direct contact was just lovely.

Cartman grasped the throbbing cock and started to jack it off slowly. Kyle had to clinch his teeth for all it was worth to bit back a huge groan.

Cartman sighed in disappointment: he wanted to hear the other boy's moans and protests so he thrusted the member harder. Kyle somewhat let out a small mew from his lips from almost failing to hold back a much bigger one.

Cartman exhaled again, "Come on Kahl!"

Cartman practically squeezed the other's penis and thrusted much harder. The other one was turning red in effort to not give the other what he wanted. So Cartman figured since he got some feedback from the blood and licking he got out his knife with his other freed hand and slashed a gash on the other's trapezius area (between the neck and shoulder). "Uhm!" Cartman smirked as he got a response. As Cartman continued to jack the other boy off, he did a series of sharp nips and rough licks on the new wound he created. Kyle bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. "Come on," Cartman breathed, "You know you want to." Kyle shook his head. Cartman sucked and nipped while jacked the smaller boy as best he could, faster…harder. Kyle was near his climax and he started to breathe heavily. Cartman bit Kyle's trapezius muscle, causing Kyle to whip his head up as he was nearing his orgasm.

Then Cartman stopped suddenly…Kyle slipped out a loud whimper. Cartman raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Er, shut up Cartman!" Kyle wailed. Cartman laughed louder, "Y…you didn't want for me to stop did jah?"

Kyle muttered something under his breath, inaudible to the taller boy. Cartman then moved close to Kyle's face, only a centimeter from each other's lips. "Gay." Kyle simply said. Cartman wanted to slap the other boy say something smart, but instead, "Yeah, we both are." Cartman smirked.

"No! I'm…" Kyle was silenced in mid-sentence by the other boy's lips. "MMMH?" Kyle tried to say something as he struggled to get out of Cartman's grasp, but he was totally blocked between the door and the large boy. He couldn't even turn his head for Cartman's arms blocking the way. Cartman moved his lips against Kyle's but Kyle was still in shock and didn't dare kiss back. Plus, he still had a huge erection that hard like Hell itself. Then, as if reading his mind, Cartman's thigh brushed up against his groin. Kyle automatically opened his mouth to inhale when instead allowed an unwanted tongue in his mouth. The tongue violated and explored the forbidden territory. Kyle fight back with his tongue in anger, but Cartman smiled in his mouth and battled the war out to the end. Just when Cartman thought he would win, he felt a sharp jolt of pain on his tongue, his eyes widened as he quickly took his tongue out. "Ow!" "Damn it Jew!"

Kyle frowned and glared at him with a hated passion.

Cartman then forcefully shoved Kyle more into the door and pushed his hand down the Jews boxers, jerking him off mercilessly. Kyle moaned a little. Cartman, wanting more started to bit harshly and ran his tongue roughly on random places on Kyle's neck. Which drove the smaller boy insane, the sharp sensations on his neck and dick sent Kyle into a pain/pleasure frenzy and came very quickly. "Ehhh!" Kyle groaned. "Come on Kahl, yell…yell my name." Cartman commanded waywardly. "Eh, no." Kyle replied. Cartman bit Kyle on the neck as hard as he could without biting off any skin and thrusted his dick as fast as he could making Kyle's body wither and tremble and breath irregularly and heavily. "Ah, ow! Cartman!" Kyle whined. "My NAME! Kahl!" Cartman commanded hotly. Kyle tried to hold back the orgasm, but was impossible, "AH!" "I HATE YOU ERIC CARTMAN!" Kyle came all over his boxers and Cartman's hand.

Cartman chuckled evilly, "Well, that's not what I had in mind, but it is mah name."

Cartman bent down near the Jew's ear, "Oh, and by the way, I hate you morah." And with that he lifted the cum-covered hand and smeared the substance all over Kyle's face.

(A.N.: Ewww! LAWLz! I though some of this material was funny, don't you? Well, to be honest I'm not completely satisfied with this story's result. I think I kind of detailed it too much and didn't really leave room for OTHER STUFF or I also believe I detailed some bits in the wrong way. =( Not a totally fail, but…* sob *)

***About the title: Ok, how much do you wanna bet that the Nazis did all kinds of things to not just the Jews but even Germans? Rape is a hate crime and I bet they even did it to men! =O Even though there wasn't any rape in this story I wouldn't allow it, I mean I believe I made them to be 14 or 15 years of age in this piece of literature…? And rape/sex at that age just makes me fucking sick dood! And rape is also a way to severely humiliate someone, so does making someone suck your balls or jacking someone off when they really don't want for you to. ***

{Review if you like, I will lock my ninja kitties in a cage…FOR NOW!}


End file.
